1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a starter-generator for a motor vehicle that has a drive train with a drive machine, a torque-transmission device and a transmission. The invention also relates to such a motor vehicle with a starter-generator and to a method for mounting the starter-generator in the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,959 discloses a starter-generator that defines a permanently excited external rotor synchronous machine that has a stator connected to the engine block and a rotor connected to a flywheel. Similar starter-generators are known from DE 102 58 654 B4 and DE 199 60 366 C1.
An object of the invention is to simplify the manufacture of a motor vehicle that has a drive train with a drive machine, a torque-transmission device and a transmission, and particularly to simplify mounting of a starter-generator.